In general, a cluster which provides information on travelling of a vehicle and on operational states associated with an engine, etc. for a driver is installed in front of a driver's seat.
A plurality of gauges are mounted in the cluster. The gauges include a speedometer, a trip meter, a totalizer, an tachometer that indicates a speed of the engine, a fuel gauge that indicates the remaining amount of fuel, a thermometer that indicates a temperature of cooling water, a brake warning lamp, a seat belt alarm light, an anti-lock braking system (ABS) warning light, a traction control system (TCS) warning light, and an indicator which displays operating conditions and alert state of subsystems in the vehicle.
In addition to displaying dial-type gauge information, a recent cluster for the vehicle displays graphical gauge information using a liquid crystal display so that it provides better visibility and much more information.
As vehicles become more sophisticated and have multiple functions, much more information regarding the vehicle should be provided to the driver. Therefore, a method which may display various types of information with optimal layout in the cluster consisting of the liquid crystal display is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.